Alien Queen and Her Green Hero
by It'sSmirnoff
Summary: Mina Ashido doesn't exactly know how to tell Izuku Midoriya how she feels about him, yeah she's one of the more confident girls but she feels something different with Izuku, and she wants to have him for herself before someone else takes him for themself
1. Chapter 1

**My Hero Academia isn't owned by me I just own the writing. You've probably heard this a ton but eh I just wanna make sure nothing happens**

You know it's weird, after everything she's been through; all the villains, monsters, and different kinds of Quirks Mina Ashido has one thing she hasn't experienced in a long time..and that was a crush. What is it that caught her attention? Was it his hair, his looks, maybe even the Quirk? No it was most definitely the personality he has the personality of a hero and he takes it with pride, which is why she's grown attached to the green haired nerd Izuku Midoriya.

After a few fatal encounters with villains the class of 1-A moved into dorms giving the teens their own room and space. Ashido was ecstatic because she's been wanting to leave home since starting and UA, though she will miss the comfort of her family being there she will definitely enjoy the dorms. Izuku was also excited but nervous as well, his mother wept and wept but eventually she accepted her little boy was getting bigger. After moving all of his All Might possessions in the correct positions they were supposed to be he decided to head to the common room, maybe watch something on TV or cook something and go back to his room he really couldn't decide.

As he continued to mumble to himself choosing between the two Mina decided to get a small snack, skipping to the kitchen she noticed Izuku mumbling to himself._ "He's so adorable when he mumbles"_ She thought to herself, she tapped on Izuku's shoulder only to receive a startled jump.

"Maybe I should cook so- AAAHH Ashido-san you s-scared me!" Giggling Mina forgot he's a bit jumpy

"You can call me Mina Izuku, anyway whatcha you doing?"

"N-nothing what about you?"

"I just came to get a snack, I have some chocolate in the fridge but um..you're kinda blocking it, mind stepping to the side please?"

"O-oh yeah sorry"

Izuku moves so pink girl could get her candy,as she walks past her he smells the sweet scent of strawberry most likely from her shampoo.

"Izukuuu you in there?" She asked her crush teasingly

"Aah I'm sorry my head is in the clouds"

"It's fine don't worry about it, anyway I'm gonna head to my room so see ya around!"

"O-okay bye!"

Izuku sighs and finally decides to just go to his room without anything, still daydreaming about the sweet scent of strawberries.

He couldn't sleep he just couldn't, the constant nightmares that terrorized him was driving him crazy. After his 7th time waking up he checks the time. _4:57 "I can't sleep like this I need to do something to exhaust myself"_ He decides to go outside and workout, not a lot but enough to exhaust him. He steps outside and notices a pretty sturdy wooden pole, he punches it with a good amount of strength, leaving a huge crack in it. He kept going at a steady pace leaving a few small cuts to his already scarred hand. He kept going at it for a solid 30 minutes until his hands were numb to the pieces of wood stabbing his hand. He moved on to shadow boxing, dodging and weaving his imaginary opponents.

He kept imagining the multiple encounters he had with villains, and the multiple times he felt useless, this angered him so he punch the pole more, and more, and more, he didn't care that there was pieces of wood digging into his hand he couldn't take the pain and sorrow he felt when he remembered those times. A loud snap was heard that would have woken any bird or animal in the area, finally exhausted Izuku went back to the dorms but he pushed himself too much at that pole and was basically dragging himself to his room. He didn't bother to shower he just collapsed on the bed and finally was able to sleep the rest of the early morning without any nightmares.

Everyone in the class of 1-A was extremely worried since Izuku didn't show up for class the next morning, especially Mina. God she just loved staring at the green haired dork, he noticed her a few times staring but he always had his face in his notebook so half the time he didn't acknowledge it. Mina didn't realize she liked the One For All inheritor until a few weeks ago,she asked him to help her train since she always depended on her ability and couldn't really defend herself as much as the others in hand to hand combat. Izuku was the one person she knew would help her, sure she could have asked Kirishima but he and Bakugou were already doing their own thing.

The training went great he showed her many different fighting styles and even sparred she also never realized how ripped he was. Yeah everyone knew he worked out but she didn't know he looked like..like this. She asked him to spar her, no quirks just a plain old training fight she wanted to see if Izuku's teachings did anything to improve her being the trainer and most efficient in close combat won of course but Mina didn't mind, she was improving and that's what mattered to her. He had her on the ground and when she looked up at him the face he had on would make anyone's heart flutter, he had a confident smirk, small beads of sweat on his face, an piercing gaze that only those green pair of eyes could give.

Mina practically panicked she had never thought of Izuku this way and couldn't really say anything knowing his personality. For what seemed like minutes even though it was only seconds Izuku lifted her up and asked if she was hurt or if he went too hard on her. She was almost delirious she kept giggling and saying she's fine even when Izuku stopped asking. Worried he that she might have hit her head when he knocked her down he grabbed a water bottle and kept asking if she was okay and that he's sorry if he hurt her. It almost stunned the Acid quirk user because even with that huge amount of strength and absolutely incredible Quirk could be this caring and gentle and panic about hurting his training partner.

Izuku once again asked if she was okay while handing her an open water bottle, she took a sip and said she was fine her cheeks turned a soft lilac when she noticed how much Izuku cared for her. They packed up and while Izuku was getting the water bottles she casually asked for the green haired boy's number, and Izuku was a bit startled but eventually he did. After he put down his number Mina took his phone and out her number in, she gave it back and grabbed her bag and waved goodbye. Izuku looked at his phone, his cheeks turned rosy when he saw the contact name _~Mina~ 3_.

As she daydreamed about the moment she realized she had a crush on the quirk, Midnight who was running the class today continued on with the lesson. A sudden burst into the room startled everyone, it was Izuku Midoriya who was for the very few times..late.

"Ah Midoriya nice to see you showed up"

"S-sorry Kayama-Sensei I overslept"

"Show up next time honey please try to be early, take a seat please"

"Yes ma'am"

Izuku sat down in his seat, and as always he shoves his face into his notebook and starts writing, he feels a gaze and it makes him shudder so he turns and sees non other then the pink girl staring at him with dreamy eyes. He smiles and waves at her slightly, she smiles back and waves and turns back to back to her teacher. Izuku goes back to writing with a small smile on his face.

**Hey it's Smirnoff,welp this is like my first time actually putting effort in fan fiction, so its basically my first time writing. Sorry for being so comma heavy it's a problem I have when I write so sorry if it annoys you **

**Reviews and constructive criticism is much appreciated. Stay fresh cheese bags**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys Smirnoff here, yo I didn't think I'd actually like the way this story came out, a friend of mine derpyDiscord gave me tips so thanks bro, check him out ight enjoy the story**

After the bell had rung in the class of 1-A, they all gathered their things and headed off into different directions.Mina had training with Izuku so she walked with him and started some small talk while walking towards their training area.

"Ashido seems to be more and more attached to Midoriya don't you think" Kirishima asked

"The girl has a big fat crush on the guy what did you expect man?" Sero answered back

Kirishima chuckled in confirmation

"How does a guy like Midoriya score a sweet chick like Ashido?! Her perfect butt those perky boo-" Before Mineta finished his sentence Kirishima activated his quirk and smacked him right on the head

"Hey man she made a pretty great choice, Midoriya is a good guy now shut your trap before I make Sero here tape it shut." Mineta grumbled and walked off somewhere else while the other two went back to the dorms.

SLAM* "Your reaction time is getting slower Mina-san is everything alright?" He asks Mina while holding her arms behind her back as she's on the floor.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little distracted by your rocking bod Izuku." She winked at him suggestively. Shades of red that haven't been discovered yet have been shown on Izuku's face

"M-M-Mina!!" He covers his face with his hands as he blushed furiously.

Mina laughed a bit as Izuku let go of her arm to cover his face. She got up and patted his messy hair.

"I'm just playing with you Izu lighten up a little." She punched his arm lightly

"Take a compliment man come on you have to admit you worked hard to get to the place you are now, you should cherish it. " She gave her famous Ashido smile.

Izuku scratches his head sheepishly

"W-well I guess, it was really hard work so y-yeah your right."

"I'm always right when it comes to this Izuku, now come on we don't have all day!"

They continue to train, each moment getting tougher and tougher for Mina to stay focused, sure she's seen attractive guys before but this is different this is Izuku Midoriya her crush. Just as they finish up Mina tries to start up a conversation again.

"So Izu you busy this weekend? "

"Not especially other than working out, why do you ask?"

"You wanna hang out Saturday? We can go to a diner they have these AMAZING milkshakes they are to die for! C'mon my treat"

"W-well if they are that good I guess I wouldn't so bad"

"Yay!! I'll see you tomorrow around 12?"

"I don't really mind so yeah sure"

She didn't think about what she said before she said it

"It's a date Izuku!"

Date…that word bounced around Izuku's head like a basketball, as Mina ran out with a deep shade of lilac on her cheeks Izuku stood there frozen like a deer in headlights.

_"Date"_ He thought

_"I'm going on a date with Mina-san?!"_

He shook his head as he slipped his bag over his shoulder while walking back to the dorms with the idea of a date with Mina Ashido, still fresh on his mind.

All that could be heard from the Acid quirk user's room is muffled screams of embarrassment, as Mina had her face in her pillow.

_"I can't believe I actually said that! I asked Izu on a date before I even realized it!!"_ She mentally screamed to herself.

_"Oh man I don't even have anything nice, I mean we're just going to a diner but Izu is an overachiever. He'll probably dress all fancy and pay for the bill and junk_"

She grabbed her phone and went to her contacts

**_Izuku Midoriya_**

"_Always so proper_"

She wanted to text him and cancel the date because knowing him he's probably overthinking it. Her mind wandered off as she subconsciously sent a text to the One For All user.

**_Hey midori just checkin to c if ur ok with the date i dont wanna pressure u into it or somethin"_**

She beat herself up mentally as she pressed send, a few minutes went by until her phone dinged meaning she had a message

**_Yes I am okay with it, it was a bit sudden but I am perfectly okay with this as long as you are as well._** **_Just a bit nervous is all and I also believe 12 is when we're going to meet so I'll meet you at the front gates at UA._**

_"Even though text he's formal hehe what a dork"_

**_Kz cya tomorrow! 3_**

She put down her phone as she squealed with delight, words could not describe the kinds of noises she was making but they sure sounded excited. She decided to stop by Yaoyorozu's room and ask her a bit of advice for fancy clothing. She knocked on the door and Yaoyorozu answered asking her what she needed.

She explained the situation regarding her a Midoriya, almost immediately she pulled her inside and threw dresses at her in the blink of an eye.

"Um Momo I think this is a bit too much-"

"SHUSH I'M THINKING- OH HERE THESE SHOES MATCH THE DRESS TRY THEM ON HURRY!!"

It must have been hours but Yaoyorozu finally found the perfect outfit for Ashido's date. A light denim jacket paired with a cream colored tank top, black skinny jeans along with a pair of cream colored flats.

"It might not suit your style but I think it works well on you Ashido"

"Momo are you sure I can use this, it seems rather greedy don't you think?" She says while scanning her up and down.

"Oh nonsense I can always buy another, or just make one with my quirk" She asks rather concerned.

"Oh yeah I forgot you could do that" She chuckles a bit.

"Now remember be safe and don't do anything stupid okay? We don't need Iida breathing down our necks"

The two laugh a bit as the pink girl waves goodbye. She's more than prepared for her date, and knowing Izuku he's probably trying just as hard, maybe harder.

**Hey how ya Smirnoff here, dang I'm a bit nerve wracked I don't know if I'm doing well, I mean that's what you guys are for. Thanks again to derpyDiscord, trust me my punctuation sucks!**

**Me:"I can't punctuate well in English: /"**

**Derpy: "Fuck English use hieroglyphics"**

**Welp ima head out** **Stay fresh cheese bags**


End file.
